The goal of the Functional Genomics Core (FGC) is to provide a comprehensive, integrated approach to genomics research for Cancer Center investigators. Presently, the FGC provides a range of Microarray and Data Analysis Services. The microarray gene expression profiling service is based on the Affymetrix oligonucleotide array platform of GeneChips. Basic and advanced data analysis is provided by biostatisticians and bioinformaticists in conjunction with the Biomedical Informatics Core. The FGC is currently undergoing expansion to provide two new major services, RNAi-based technology and genotyping. The former allows functional analyses of genes using approaches such as siRNA, and latter provides moderate-throughput SNP and DMA methylation analyses. All of the FGC services are provided by highly experienced Core Managers with extensive expertise in their areas of specialization. Cohesiveness and synergy among all of the FGC components are provided by the Scientific Director, who leads regular meetings with all Core Managers to discuss assay development, data analysis, trouble-shooting, integration, and new techniques. The Core Managers provide advice to investigators on experimental design prior to laboratory and clinical studies, assay development and quality control during the studies and interpretation of data generated by the Core. This one-stop shopping approach makes functional genomics research more broadly accessible to Cancer Center investigators. Thus, the FGC provides advanced technologies and support for basic, clinical and population studies that enhance functional genomics research and collaborations across all COHCCC programs. During the prior 12-month reporting period, the FGC was used by 14 Cancer Center members from all 5 Research Programs; peer-reviewed usage represented 76% of the total. The proposed total annual budget is $339,788, representing 39% institutional support, 18% user fees, 16% other, and 27% ($91,000) requested from the CCSG.